Collaboration Card
Collaboration Cards are cards designed in collaboration with other non-''Duel Masters'' copyrighted franchises. Details The first collaboration card was Forte, Brave Fear Lord, which was released with the Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix movie. They are released as promotional cards or the Black Box Pack releases such as DMX-12, DMX-22 and DMEX-08. It should be noted that collaboration cards have no relation to card power and many collaboration cards are extremely powerful metagame threats. However, useless ones do exist. List of Collaboration Cards Rockman EXE *Forte, Brave Fear Lord *Rockman EXE & Katta Penguin no Mondai *Devil Beckham XXX *Hero Beckham Z Danchi Tomoo *Violent Children Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic *Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn *Baal Balalaku, Hero Djinn Gokuo-kun and Kaitou Joker *Entertainer of Stealing and Lying Resident Senjin!! Mushibugyo *Black Insect Magistrate Inazuma Eleven GO *Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal Puzzle & Dragons *Dark Masters, Demon Dragon *Athena -Non-, Guardian of the Holy Grounds *Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *Red Dragon Caller, Sonia *Awoken Zeus Olympios Grandpa Danger *Seriously Invincible Grandpa *Dangerous Grandpa *Grandpa, (Tentatively Named) the Brave *Metcha! Dangerous Grandpa / Kesshing Zero *Tenjoinsama / Floor Bullet Osomatsu-san *Choromatsu, Nature's Third Son *Ichimatsu, Jet Black Fourth Son *Jushimatsu, Sparkle Fifth Son *Karamatsu, Sharp Pain Second Son *Osomatsu, Miracle Eldest Son *Todomatsu, Freedom Youngest Brother Zettai Karen Children *Pretty Children Monster Hunter *Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon GeGeGe no Kitarō *Backbeard *Enma Dai King Mashin Hero Wataru *Wataru, Legendary Savior / Ryujinmaru Matchless Raijin-Oh *「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 Transformers *Convoy, Awakened Commander / Convoy Trailer, Temporal Commander *STARSCREAM -ALT MODE- / STARSCREAM -BOT MODE- Zoids *Beast Liger, Legendary Zoid Magic: The Gathering *Jace, the Mind Sculptor *Serra Angel *Nicol Bolas *Emrakul, the Aeons Torn *Black Lotus *Mons's Goblin Raiders *Lava Coil Kaijudo *Tatsurion *Ultimate Tatsurion Beyblade *Valkyrie Dogiragon Hasbro Nerf *Invincible Nerf Taiko no Tatsujin *Bachio Sensei, Unforgiving of Shakapachi Takara Tomy Pop-up Pirate *Pop-up Pirate Takara Tomy Somen Slider *Somenzan, Daspel Keshikasu-kun *Keshikasu, Vanish King *Metcha! Dangerous Grandpa / Kesshing Zero The Battle Cats *Invasion Start!! Nyanko Corps / Nyanko Gun Firing! Maximum the Hormone *Tyrant: Maximum the Ryokun *Maximum the Ryokun (Storm Awakening MAXIMUM Shinra Banshou) Secret × Warrior Phantomirage! *Himitsu no Finale! Accurate Reaper *Rain, Accurate Reaper Youtube *Skypeace, Rainbow Builders *Hajime Syacho, Hundred Beast World Explorer GANG PARADE *Kamiya Miki Yua Narha, to the Future Beyond / Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! *Mica Tsukino Haruna, Dear Place / Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! *Coco Yuyu Doxon, Dogenzaka Mongoose / Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! CanCam Magazine *CanCam Tokyo Mystery Circus *Tokyo Mystery Circus Letter of Challenge WIXOSS *Umr-Noll, Wielder of the World Instrument Key Katamari *Prince Artificial insect KABUTO BORG Victory by Victory *Kingdom Ohkabuto / Charge 3 Times, Free Entry! Dungeons & Dragons *Beholder, Orderly General Takara Tomy Tomica *Tomica Town Rich Police Cash *Rich Police Cash! Other Croket! *Devil Hand Jorōgumo no Kotowari *Jurogumo Power Rangers *「Destructive Red! Scrapper Red!」「Knowledgeable Blue! Brain Blue!」「Enchanting Green! Trap Queen!」「Flashy Yellow! Spark Yellow !」「Greedy Purple! Hand Purple!」「We are where the break is! Shield Sentai, Trigger Jar!!」 Cowboy Bebop *Spike Spiegel Category:Trivia